


Second Chances

by lisinwonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, antes lo tenía en fanfiction . net, escribí esto hace años, pequeña aparición de remus y snape, pero lo publico ahora porque lo encontré en mis documentos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: AU. Post-HBP. EWE? Draco debe decidir entre hacer el bien, o dejarse seducir por el mal. Aunque este último ya no le parezca tan atractivo, ahora que se enfrenta a la posibilidad de asesinar. ¿Será capaz de llevar a cabo su misión?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Second Chances

_—Pero... ¿significa eso que no hay víctimas mortales?_

_—Sí las hay —dijo Malfoy con voz más aguda—. Uno de los suyos. No sé quién es porque estaba oscuro, pero he pasado por encima de un cadáver. Yo tenía que estar esperándolo aquí arriba cuando usted llegara, pero ese bicho suyo, el fénix, se interpuso en mi camino..._

_—Sí, tiene esa mala costumbre._

_Entonces se oyó un fuerte estrépito , seguido de gritos cada vez más fuertes procedentes del interior de la torre; era como si hubiera gente peleando en la misma escalera de caracol que conducía a la azotea, donde se encontraban ellos. El corazón de Harry, inaudible, latía con violencia en su invisible pecho. Malfoy había pasado por encima de un cadáver... había muerto alguien... pero ¿quién?_

_—Sea como sea nos queda poco tiempo —dijo Dumbledore—. Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones, Draco._

_—¿Opciones? ¿Qué opciones? —gritó Malfoy— Tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo..._

_—Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos de que dispones para hacerlo._

_—¡Yo no tengo opciones! —dijo Malfoy, que se había puesto tan pálido como Dumbledore—. ¡Tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia!_

_—Me hago cargo de lo comprometido de tu posición. ¿Por qué, si no, crees que no te planté cara antes? Porque sabía que Lord Voldemort te mataría si se daba cuenta de que yo sospechaba de ti._

_Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el nombre de su amo._

_—No me atreví a hablar contigo de la misión que sabía que te habían asignado, por si él utilizaba la Legeremancia contra ti —continuó Dumbledore—. Pero ahora, por fin, podemos hablar sin necesidad de andarnos con tapujos... Todavía no has cometido ningún crimen, ni le has causado ningún daño a nadie, aunque has tenido suerte de que tus víctimas indirectas hayan sobrevivido... Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco._

_—No, no puede —La mano de la varita le temblaba cada vez más—. Nadie puede ayudarme. Él me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. No tengo alternativa._

_—Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla a ella también. Tu padre, por ahora, está a salvo en Azkaban... Cuando llegue el momento también podremos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco... Tú no eres un asesino._

_—He llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? —dijo despacio Malfoy, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore— Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy... Y ahora su vida depende de mí... Soy yo el que tiene la varita... Su suerte está en mis manos..._

_—No, Draco -corrigió Dumbledore-. Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos._

_Malfoy no respondió. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la mano seguía temblándole. A Harry le pareció que bajaba un poco la varita..._

* * *

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más tarde alguien irrumpió por la puerta de la azotea.

—¡Draco, no! —un grito femenino cortó el aire y Draco se giró a toda velocidad, alzando la mano y apuntando a la mujer— Por favor... Por favor, Draco, no —Los ojos de la muchacha estaban abiertos de par en par, un rastro de lágrimas adornando sus mejillas-. Tú eres mejor que esto, no eres un asesino.

La joven fue entrando lentamente en la torre y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sellándola con magia.

—¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz! —exclamó Malfoy, su voz quebrándose en la última palabra.

—Sé que no eres un asesino, ¡y tú también lo sabes!

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Matará a mi familia! ¡Me matará a mí! —Harry no podía ver a la chica desde su posición, y la curiosidad se lo comía por dentro, se preguntaba quién tenía tanta familiaridad con Malfoy para que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila. Vio como la joven se acercaba a Malfoy muy lentamente y le quitaba la varita de la mano con delicadeza. Éste, sintiéndose derrotado, dejó que la chica cogiera la varita sin oponer resistencia, sus hombros cayendo en señal de derrota.

—Dumbledore puede ayudarte, Draco. Si no, yo misma me encargaré de protegerte. Te lo juro. —La mano de la chica se colocó en la mejilla del rubio y dio un paso hacia los resquicios de luz en la torre.

Si hubiera podido gritar lo habría hecho. Harry no se podía creer lo que veía. Esa chica no podía ser...

—Señorita Granger...

La joven miró hacia el profesor y le pidió algo a Malfoy en el oído, después se acercó al anciano profesor y con su varita hizo un rápido diagnóstico.

—Profesor, ¿qué ha tomado? —preguntó la chica.

Harry no veía a Malfoy, pero no había salido de la torre porque la puerta seguía cerrada mágicamente.

—Creo que era una especie de veneno... —susurró el profesor, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—No se preocupe, señor, no es grave. Se pondrá bien, sólo está levemente debilitado, pero sobrevivirá. Me aseguraré de ello.

—Harry... —murmuró Dumbledore, señalando con su mano hacia donde el chico estaba inmovilizado y oculto.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

El anciano asintió débilmente y la chica se levantó, apuntó hacia donde el anciano le había señalado y pronunció claramente _Finite Incantatem_. En ese momento, Harry apareció ante la vista de todos y se escuchó a Malfoy soltando una maldición.

—¿Estabas ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo impediste?

—¡Estaba inmovilizado, si no, te habría matado yo mismo a golpes! —gritó Harry, encarándose con el rubio.

—¡BASTA! —bramó Hermione, y ambos jóvenes se detuvieron al instante— ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer! Draco, ¿tienes tu Nimbus en tu cuarto?

—Si, pero no puedes ir ahí abajo... —Malfoy le echó una ojeada a Harry y tragó saliva—. Es demasiado peligroso, Granger.

—La atraeré con _Accio_ , entonces. Profesor, ¿cree que podrá subir en la escoba e irse de aquí con Harry? —cuestionó Hermione.

—¿Qué? Yo no me voy de aquí —exclamó el aludido.

—¡No te hagas el mártir, Potter! —exclamó Malfoy— Tienes que irte, o te llevarán con... con él. Y entonces todos estaremos perdidos —el rubio dijo todo esto con rápidez e incomodidad, mirando al suelo con algo parecido a la culpa.

—Draco tiene razón, debes irte, Harry. Llévate a Dumbledore. Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Podría mejor Aparecerme en el cuartel general?

Hermione miró a Draco, sus ojos interrogantes, y éste asintió.

—Los mortífagos han roto las salvaguardas, así que creo que podríamos irnos todos —la chica se acercó a Dumbledore y en ese momento, se volvieron a oír pasos en la escalera y alguien empezó a dar golpes en la puerta, gritando el nombre de Malfoy.

Harry se acercó corriendo al sitio donde Hermione y Dumbledore se encontraban y agarró el brazo del profesor. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta, aterrorizado y paralizado por el miedo.

—Draco, ven, por favor —suplicó Hermione.

Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta con mucha fuerza y terminó rompiéndola por la mitad.

—¡Draco! —gritó Hermione en un susurro, y justo cuando los mortífagos iban a entrar, Hermione se abalanzó sobre el brazo de Harry, agitó su varita y se Desapareció.


End file.
